


come kiss me quick

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Could totally have happened, Eventual Happy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Mount Weather, Probably did happen somewhere else, Probably would've happened if Jasper and Maya weren't there, Season 3 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Maya and Jasper making out to distract the guard after breaking through the wall in the art room, it's actually Monty and Miller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt sent to me on Tumblr - and I decided to keep it canon in which Miller has a boyfriend because I love suffering. Enjoy!

Maya and Jasper had already left. 

Once the wall was broken through and Monty got to work, the two decided they had better things to do than hang around. And that was fine. Monty got cagey when people watched him work for too long anyway.

Miller hung around though. He still had the hammer in his hands (definitely big-ass enough as promised, Monty wondered what _else_ qualified as big) and was standing guard. While thinking about _large things_  Monty’s finger twitched, causing a little shock to travel up his arm. Damn Miller and his distracting innuendos. 

“You okay?” Miller asked.

“Just a shock,” Monty responded. He decided not to glance over his shoulder at the boy or he’d probably shock himself again. He was a prodigy dammit, he shouldn’t be shocking himself. But his mind kept drifting. “Focus,” Monty muttered to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he practically sung. He needed to focus. Monty listened to Miller’s footsteps bringing him closer. “There’s a block somewhere,” Monty finally said, pulling away from the mess of wires in the wall. “Our transmission would be going out but there’s something in the way. I can’t get to it from here.” Miller peered into the hole in the wall as though he could figure it out before sighing, setting the hammer down. “There’s got to be another system somewhere,” Monty said.

“Maya’s going to have to pull some more strings,” Miller muttered. It wasn’t a secret that he wasn’t the biggest fan of the girl. Monty wasn’t necessarily the biggest fan of her either, but she’d helped them so far. Suddenly Miller cocked his head. “Do you hear that?” 

Monty did. “Footsteps.”

They moved in perfect harmony as though they’d planned and rehearsed it. One step forward one step back, lifting and swinging a new portrait over the hole they’d created, hiding the hammer. It was like their energies spoke to one another without either of them realizing until everything was hidden.

Their mess was hidden perfectly but Miller turned to Monty with concern in his eyes anyway. “We’re not supposed to be here,” he reminded him darkly.

The footsteps were getting closer. Monty acted on instinct. He strode toward Miller and stretched out his hands, tugging the boy toward him and pressing his lips to his without any warning.

It was just supposed to be a cover, a quick one, but the second Monty’s mouth had met Miller’s he was gone. Miller’s lips were surprisingly soft, warm, and his mouth opened (in surprise maybe) and then in a quick second he was kissing Monty back. There was a groan low in Monty’s throat but he held it in as long as he could. Soon Miller’s hands were responding too, one tangled in Monty’s thick hair while the other gripped his shirt. 

The fact that someone was about to walk in on them completely slipped Monty’s mind. He pulled Miller in a way where their hips met and Miller made a breathy noise that sent Monty’s mind far, far away. “Fuck,” Miller exhaled. Then his hands were cradling Monty’s cheeks and forcefully keeping him close. The stubble on Miller’s chin scratched Monty’s face but he didn’t mind. How could he mind? Miller was warm, surprisingly malleable under Monty’s hands. He spent so much time trying to be hard, sharp, but right now Miller was unbelievably soft. 

“Hey!” They broke apart a bit reluctantly. Miller’s eyes were dark and his lips were swollen and Monty’s entire body was warm. What he wouldn’t _give_  to pull Miller toward him again. “You two aren’t supposed to be here,” the guard who’d finally arrived said. 

Miller was the first to turn and look and then he swallowed thickly. “Sorry,” he rasped. His voice was not like the Miller who Monty had come to know. It was thick, higher. “We’ll leave.” 

Monty stretched out his hand to Miller without wondering if it was something too intimate, and Miller responded by tangling their fingers together and pulling Monty from the art room. 

They’d barely started down the hall when Monty dug his heels into the ground and pulled Miller to a stop. “I panicked,” Monty said. He wanted to talk about this before they got back to the dormitory, with prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. Fox would _love_ drama like this. Their hands were still latched together. “I didn’t think.”

“It’s…” Miller trailed off, shaking his head slightly. His eyes were on Monty’s mouth, and Monty could’ve melted into the floor when Miller’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “But I…” he trailed off again before sighing. It took Miller a lot of effort to meet Monty’s eyes but when he did he looked like he was in pain. “I have someone,” Miller said. “On the Ark.”

The warmth that had spread throughout every inch of Monty disappeared in less than a second, replaced by something so cold and unnecessary he felt as though he couldn’t move. 

“Oh.” Monty pulled his hand back from Miller’s and they stood awkwardly. “You never said.”

“I never expected you to _kiss_ me,” Miller returned. His eyes were on Monty’s mouth again. “Monty, I–”

“We don’t have to–it’s fine,” Monty said, shaking his head. They didn’t have to talk about it. It was a distraction, just a distraction, part of a larger plan so they could get out of Mount Weather. “Really, Nate.”

“I want to,” Miller breathed at once. That warmth that left Monty shot back in an instant. “You’ve no fucking idea, Monty.” He took a step closer, so close that Monty could feel his breath. “But now we know the Ark landed, and I don’t know if he made it and–that’s not who I am.” 

Monty’s mind drifted momentarily to the trouble that was Raven and Finn and Clarke, and Monty understood. “You have to know first,” Monty said, and Miller nodded in confirmation. That the boy was dead, or gone, or _something_. His gaze kept moving from Monty’s mouth to meet his eyes and it was taking all Monty had to not kiss him again. “I get it,” he said. They stood silently, less awkward than before. “What about after you find out?” he asked. 

Miller’s mouth quirked slightly. “I don’t know,” he admitted. He licked his lips again. Miller’s eyes closed for a moment and there was such a gentleness and sincerity to his voice that Monty wasn’t sure how to respond. “That was what I thought being on the ground would feel like,” he whispered. When he opened his eyes again Monty didn’t care.

He didn’t care that they were fighting for their lives. He didn’t care that they were prisoners. He didn’t even care that Miller had someone. He wanted to kiss him again, more than anything. Monty wanted to give Miller five more minutes of joy, of feeling like earth wasn’t destitute and hopeless, of feeling like they’d _survive this_. Maybe even together. 

Instead Monty said, “We should get back.” 

Miller looked like he had more to say but eventually he nodded. It was best that way anyway. Because Miller’s boy didn’t deserve that, and Miller knew that, and Monty respected it. He wished it weren’t true, that he and Miller could sneak off into an empty hallway for round two, and three, and four, but he respected it. 

For now, Monty had other things to occupy his mind. 

He could wait. For another kiss like that? He could definitely wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for there to be a part 2... but then this happened and whoops

Watching them reunite, Monty was hit with a flood of emotions.

Only thirty-so people had survived from Agro Station, and he was incredibly fortunate that his mother was one of them. He hoped, despite the way he wanted Miller, that Miller’s boyfriend had made it too. And he found out after a few days that Miller’s boyfriend _had_ made it. 

Across camp Monty watched them striding to one another, open arms and impossible smiles. Relief flickered deep in his chest, jealous spiraled in his stomach, happiness flooded in his veins. He was happy for them. He was, he was, he was. It wasn’t right to wish a boy was dead. And Monty hadn’t. 

But he wanted Miller despite it all. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later after all of the reunions had happened did Monty find himself by Miller’s side. “Monty,” Miller tried to introduce them. “This is–”

“Bryan,” Monty cut him off with a forced smile, extending his hand to the boy by Miller’s side. “We were practically neighbors on Agro.”

“Nice to see you,” Bryan said, and he said it with such certainty that Monty believed him. _If only you knew how I felt_ , Monty thought. _If only you knew I’d kissed him, you wouldn’t feel this way_. “I’m sorry about your dad.”

“I’m sorry about your parents too,” Monty responded. Both of the boy’s parents had died by the hands of Azgeda. Bryan nodded thoughtfully. Monty’s eyes flickered to Miller, then back to Bryan. “I’ll be in the hangar if you need me,” Monty said, and Miller nodded. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he said to Bryan. And he meant it. He really, really did. 

* * *

Miller showed up in the hangar an hour later. Monty was tinkering, something he did every chance he got because it calmed his nerves. Ever since Mount Weather it was like there was a humming under his skin he couldn’t set free, and tinkering caused it to not be so loud. 

He didn’t notice Miller until he sat in the stool beside him, and by then Monty jumped. “What’s up?” Monty asked. His voice was laced with nerves. “Bryan okay?”

“He’s–that’s–Monty,” Miller tried to start the conversation, but it was clear he wasn’t exactly sure where to go. He looked tired. His dark hands came up to rub his forehead. “He’s okay,” Miller said. “I mean, as okay as he can be. He lost both of his parents.” 

Monty nodded. The humming that had dulled while he worked seem to have returned at full force. He started tinkering again. “He has you,” Monty said.

Miller sighed. “Yeah.” Monty’s eyes flickered to the boy on the stool beside him before returning to the machine in his hand. “I can’t tell him,” Miller said. There was a tinge of anger in his voice that shocked Monty. He didn’t stop tinkering. “About what happened. Between me and you.” 

The kiss. The really great, really wonderful, better than feeling alive kiss. The kiss the two of them had been pretending like hadn’t happened ever since it had. Because of Bryan. Because of a commitment that Miller had made. 

Monty shook his head, still not looking up. “That wasn’t your fault,” he said. “It was all me. And I didn’t know, so really it was–it was all my fault. You shouldn’t feel guilty.”

Miller nearly growled, “I liked it too much.” Monty’s hands fumbled. After making sure there weren’t any wires crossing he remained frozen, unable to continue working and unable to look at Miller. “It’ll hurt him. And he’s already so broken.” Monty still didn’t move. Miller, at the best of times, was snappy and smart with people. But talking about this, talking about Bryan, his voice was flooded with emotion. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I can’t help you,” Monty responded weakly. Eventually he tipped his head to look at Miller and their eyes met. Neither could look away. “You know what I want,” Monty managed to say. Miller finally dropped his gaze, shaking his head ever so slightly. “You have to do what _you_  want. What you think is best.”

“Those are two different things,” he snapped. 

Monty set down the talkie he’d been working on. He ached to reach out, to rest his hand on Miller’s shoulder or _something._ But he couldn’t move. He’d already hurt so many people. Jasper was hurt because of him, people were dead because of the choices that Monty’d made, he couldn’t add Miller and Bryan to the list of people he’d caused pain. 

Monty’s eyes lingered on Miller’s mouth. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. And then he set down the talkie and left the hangar, unable to look back at the boy he was leaving behind.

* * *

Monty heard about it through Bellamy, because he hadn’t spoken to Miller in days. 

“Bryan has nightmares,” Bellamy said over breakfast one morning. He was looking off in the corner, where Miller sat with his dad across from him and Bryan on his left. All three of them looked tired. Tired. Everyone was tired. The bags under Bellamy’s eyes had gotten just as dark. After losing Clarke, after losing _Gina_. Raven beside him looked like a shell of the girl Monty used to know. “About Ice Nation.”

“Tell him to join the club,” Raven muttered. She poked at her morning eggs with a fork and didn’t bother looking up. “We’ve all been through shit.”

“Raven,” Bellamy said gently. His face was contorted in pain. “Don’t.”

“Well we have,” she snapped. “He gets a special pass because Miller’s in love with him or something? Whatever. That doesn’t save people.” 

Bellamy sighed before reaching up to rub his eyes. “Have you talked to him?” Bellamy asked Monty, ignoring Raven’s grumblings. “Miller? He won’t talk to me.”

Monty shook his head. “Me neither.” 

Bellamy made a sort of puckering face. “Miller always talks to you,” he said, trying to reason with himself in a way. Monty looked down at his breakfast with a twisting feeling in his stomach. 

* * *

Miller found him later that afternoon, just as he always did. He was alone, his tall brunette boyfriend not following him around, and he strode straight to Monty. Miller placed his heavy hands on Monty’s shoulders, pulling his attention from the wires he’d been tinkering with, and said nothing. 

He said nothing.

But God, he said so much.

His eyes were dark, scared, confused. His lips were puckered. Not in a kiss but as though he was frustrated and couldn’t figure out the words to say. The way his eyebrows had pulled together in regret, in guilt, Miller was the embodiment of someone who didn’t know what to do. 

“Tell me,” Miller nearly pleaded. 

Monty struggled to find his voice. “I can’t,” he rasped. 

Miller let out a shuddering breath before dropping his forehead to Monty’s. Both of their eyes fell shut and they stayed like that a moment. A boy with so many rough edges, desperate to become smooth. And Monty, a boy who’d always been an open book, now with walls higher than anyone would even bother climbing. 

Monty could feel Miller’s breath, warm and inviting, coming from his mouth just inches away. “Nate,” Monty murmured. 

“Don’t,” he croaked in response. But he didn’t move away. In fact he moved closer. Monty’s throat was thick, and Miller’s hands were heavy. 

Finally Miller took a deep breath and forced himself away from Monty. Monty’s arms were hanging limp at his sides and there were a few feet between them now. When their eyes met Miller looked as broken as Monty felt. Unable to be pieced back together, caught in a war no one wanted to fight with problems no one wanted to deal with. 

With another deep breath Miller stood a little straighter, turned on his heel, and marched from the hangar, leaving Monty just as alone as before. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean for this to grow into... this? but here we are!

Monty watched as Miller pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and shook his head. He was sitting across from him at the workstation in the hangar and he hadn’t spoken since he’d arrived. Just sat there, cold and quiet, frustrated and exhausted. 

It had been at least twenty minutes of silence and Monty felt uneasy. “You ever going to say anything?” he asked. 

With a sigh Miller lowered his hands and looked across the table at him. “Pike’s group,” Miller murmured. Monty nodded in recognition. His mom had been talking a lot about Pike ever since the second incident at Mount Weather, about how Pike should be in charge, how he should be Chancellor, how with his help they can wipe out all of the grounders. 

And while Monty agreed that the Ice Nation was a threat, and that losing everyone at Mount Weather was _horrible_ , he couldn’t believe that all Grounders deserved to be killed. Because they didn’t. Their traditions and culture and way of life was different than theirs, and sometimes they could be violent, but they were still _human_. Hell, the Sky People had been just as violent since they’d landed. 

“Bellamy’s joining them,” Miller murmured, and Monty nodded again. Losing Gina had hit him hard. Placing his trust in Echo who’d betrayed him was heavy on his shoulders. “So’s Bryan.” 

“From their point of view it’s easier to understand,” Monty tried, but Miller held up his hand to stop him. “My mom, too,” Monty added after the silence hung in the air for a minute. “I think she thinks I agree.” Miller sighed another time before returning the heels of his palms to his eyes. “Not you?”

“No,” Miller snapped as he lowered his hands. “I’m not a fucking idiot. I like being alive.” Monty couldn’t help himself from smiling. He missed this side of Miller, the fire. Miller’s face morphed into a scowl. “Why’s that funny?” he asked. 

“It’s not,” Monty said. “But after everything the Grounders put us through--”

“You think I don’t know the shit the Grounders put us through?” Miller muttered. “The first war, leaving us at Mount Weather, and then the fucking--shit, Monty, I know what they’ve put us through.” He shook his head and sighed. “But I just think of when I tortured Lincoln, and the person that Lincoln is, and--fuck.” 

Monty understood. “They’re not all like Lincoln,” Monty told him.

“But they’re not all like Lexa or Echo either,” Miller responded. “Besides, they have literal armies.” He pushed himself away from the work table so he could pace, and Monty found himself smiling again. Miller never wanted to be a guard, that was what his father wanted, but he was particularly good at strategy and planning. “We have guns, but Jesus there are _so many of them_.”

“What do you propose, then?”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Miller said, turning to him and pointing in Monty’s direction. There was a ghost of a smile on Miller’s face and Monty craved to see it take shape. He hadn’t seen Miller smile in so long. 

“Like what?” Monty teased.

“You know,” Miller returned, and Monty bit back his grin as Miller clearly struggled to fight off his smile. “This is serious,” he added, as though reminding himself.

“I know,” Monty agreed. “But can’t we let someone else worry about it for once?” 

Finally a smile broke on Miller’s face. He looked to the ground with that same smile and sighed a little. And then a laugh bubbled out of him. Monty couldn’t even stop himself from grinning as Miller laughed once. Twice. And then Miller was shaking with laughter, looking back up at Monty as though this was the funniest thing that could possibly be happening in this moment. And soon Monty was laughing too. 

“I thought this was serious,” Monty breathed out, and Miller only laughed harder. Miller shook his head and turned away, laughing so hard he doubled over on himself. Monty watched as Miller eventually calmed down, turning back to him and wiping his eyes with his fingertips. “Well?” he asked. 

“God,” Miller exhaled loudly, his voice still high from his laughter. “You’re right. I’m so over all this fucking fighting bullshit. We’ve fought our wars, we deserve a pass.”

“We do,” Monty agreed.

“We’re just kids.”

“You’re 18,” Monty pointed out. His birthday last month made him floating-age. “Legal adult. Look like your pass is denied. Sorry, you have to fight in the war now.”

“Fuck, Monty,” Miller said with a laugh. “You’re the worst.”

“You love me.” 

“I shouldn’t,” Miller answered. 

The air in the room seemed to drop ten degrees as both of them paused, both realizing they shouldn’t have said what they said. “Nate,” Monty murmured. Miller seemed to shrink. God, he looked so much better when he smiled. He wanted that back.

“I have to talk to Bryan,” Miller said suddenly. Monty was surprised to hear the words come from his mouth. “I can’t--it’s not what either of us need. And if he’s joining Pike--”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Monty said softly. 

“You’re the only one I want to explain myself to,” Miller responded. He took a step backwards as Monty’s heart flipped in his chest. 

 _Don’t get your hopes up_ , Monty reminded himself at once, trying to squash the feeling. Too many things had been going wrong, he couldn’t hope this wouldn’t be one of them. And besides, it was hardly fair for him to be excited about someone’s breakup. Because it was going to hurt someone. And there was a _war_ brewing. He didn’t have time to think of kissing, anyway.

Miller licked his lips. “I’ll be back,” he said. Monty found himself nodding. “We have to get through to Bellamy before he does something stupid.”

“I’ll get Octavia,” Monty told him, and Miller nodded. “Nate,” he called, and Miller paused. “Are you sure?”

“About what?” he called back.

Monty shrugged, “All of it?”

Miller didn’t hesitate. “I’m sure.” He licked his lips another time and then he was out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in reality, Miller is probably going to join the anti-Grounder group because of his boyfriend and because well, the Grounders have put them through shit. BUT I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT. I just want my babes to be happy. One little segment left!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I can't hear you over how loud I'm ignoring canon

Monty rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, trying to get the sleep out of them. It had been a long night.

Between Octavia and Raven shouting at Bellamy (it had started as a quiet conversation, mostly) and angry tears from most everyone, Monty was tired. A new plan was developed, one where Bellamy wasn’t such an idiot who was ready and willing to commit treason and genocide all in one night. He seemed confused with himself that he’d even been swayed, but everyone was relieved. 

Instead he and Miller were going into Pike’s group as double agents. Octavia wasn’t happy about it but it was the only option that made sense at the moment. Everyone had since abandoned the hangar leaving battle plans and tactics scribbled onto the whiteboards. Monty had copied them all down painstakingly into a hidden notebook so he could erase them just in case anyone was to come in and see. 

Monty had no idea what time it was. It was dark outside of the hangar and his thoughts were heavy. He was surprised to hear footsteps of someone entering. 

Monty turned to find Miller there, looking just as tired as he felt. He’d been there for the arguing and had slipped in a few points of his own when Bellamy said something super-un-Bellamy-like. Monty secretly thought that Miller’s points were what most convinced Bellamy that he was being an idiot. Simply because it was coming from Miller - his best friend, a grumpy boy who was angry. 

“You’re still here,” Miller said, and Monty nodded his head. “You think Bellamy’s going through with it?”

“He wouldn’t lie to _us_ ,” Monty said, and Miller sighed as though he wasn’t sure. “He’s just messed up. But I think he’s okay now.” Miller sighed again and dragged his hand over his face. “Did you... did you talk to Bryan?” Monty asked. 

Miller dropped his hand so he could look at Monty.

“I can’t change his mind,” Miller said. “No matter what I said.” Monty blinked hard and nodded slightly. “So I ended it.” Miller swallowed thickly, shrugging his shoulders. “He’s not who I want anyway.” 

Monty’s heart flipped again. “I’m sorry,” Monty said. Because he was. No one deserved to have their heart broken, especially not in the middle of a war where so many people were dying. Miller shrugged another time. “All of this is messy.”

“With us it always is,” Miller muttered.

He unstrapped the guard vest he was wearing from his body and tossed it onto the table by Monty before sinking onto a nearby stool. He lowered his face into his hands and rubbed at his face, much like Monty had a few moments earlier. Monty watched him for a moment before finishing up the notes he was copying, and then he erased the whiteboard slowly. 

“Do you have duty tomorrow?” Monty asked, turning back to Miller who shook his head. “You should get some sleep anyway.” 

Miller’s mouth quirked slightly. “I don’t have anywhere to go,” he said. “I was staying with Bryan. Dad doesn’t have an extra bed in his quarters anymore.” 

Monty’s thoughts got warm real quick. “You’re bad,” he said. “I know what you’re doing. Straight up manipulation.”

“ _Straight_  up? Definitely not.”

“Nate,” Monty said, shaking his head with a little laugh. Miller propped his elbows up and rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, smiling softly. “You don’t think it’s too fast?” he asked. 

“Honestly?” Miller asked. “It’s taking a lot of restraint to not just fucking throw myself at you. So no.” Monty laughed again, crossing the room to Miller’s side. He stretched out his hand so his fingers could dance across Miller’s cheek, and Miller leaned into his touch as his eyes drifted shut. “Since that night in Mount Weather...” he murmured, his voice deep and slow. “I can’t shake you,” Miller told him. “And I don’t even want to try, anymore.” 

Monty pressed his lips together to keep himself from smiling. It felt wrong, somehow. That they were allowed a moment like this on the brink of a war. But he wanted this moment more than anything. 

“What would they say,” Monty hummed, “if they heard Nathan Miller talking like this?” 

Miller opened his heavy eyes and smirked. “Who gives a shit what they’d say.” He reached up, trapping Monty’s hand with his own. “What do _you_ say?” 

Monty’s body was buzzing with anticipating. “I’d say my quarters aren’t too far from here.”

Miller licked his lips. “And your mom?”

“She’s in lockup.” 

“Shit. Sorry.”

“I’m not. She went out with Pike, she deserves it.” Monty shrugged, trying to fight the smile on his face. "And now we get the room to ourselves.”

* * *

The second the door to Monty’s quarters were shut, all bets were off. Miller’s hands dove under Monty’s shirt as they raced up his spine. Monty fumbled with the button of Miller’s jeans. The room was full of breathy panting and desperate touching, neither of their hands settling in one spot for too long. 

After tugging Monty’s shirt up and over his head Miller burned needy kisses across Monty’s jaw, down his throat. Monty’s legs felt unsteady as Miller pressed him back against the door. His stubble brushed across Monty’s skin and he groaned, hooking his fingers through Miller’s belt loops and tugging Miller’s hips toward his own. 

“Want you so _bad,”_ Miller breathed into Monty’s collarbone, and all Monty had the power to do in response was nod. And then his hands were yanking Miller’s off as well and then unceremoniously trying to lock the door as they stumbled toward the bed. Monty kicked his pants off as they moved and then suddenly let out a sharp breath. “What?” Miller asked.

“Mom’s bed,” Monty said quickly, tugging Miller a little too hard to change their course. Miller grinned before cupping Monty’s cheek and kissing him again, warm and hard and _right._

Monty whined before he finally backed into his bed, falling backwards and pulling Miller down on top of him. Miller groaned and rocked his hips against Monty, who groaned in response. Their hands moved on their own accord, gripping and jerking until both boys collapsed in sticky sweat and ecstasy within seconds of one another. Monty’s chest was burning and it felt like white light was just underneath his skin. He was still panting when he turned to Miller beside him, finding his eyes dark and a tired but pure smile on his face.

“Wow,” Monty exhaled.

Miller’s smile stretched into a grin. He ran his hand up Monty’s chest before he reached his chin, tipping him in a way so Miller could steal a kiss. 

“That ended a lot faster than I thought it would,” Miller admitted with a laugh.

“Months of sexual tension tends to do that to people,” Monty returned with a grin. 

“Next time’ll be better,” Miller promised. Monty wanted to melt into his sheets. _Next time_. He hoped there were so many next times. “Not that this time wasn’t _good_ ,” Miller added, nudging Monty’s shoulder with his nose. “Because, fucking finally. But imagine _better_.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to _handle_  better,” Monty admitted in a high voice. Miller chuckled and the sound gave Monty goosebumps.

Monty swung himself over Miller then and dipped down with both of his hands on his cheeks, tilting his chin back to give him access to his mouth. “What’s the rush?” Miller exhaled, his eyes bright. “We have plenty of time.”

 _We have plenty of time_. 

Monty didn’t even think of the war on the horizon, or the inevitable danger Miller was putting himself in being a double agent. Because at the moment, it didn’t matter. Miller was right. They had plenty of time. They weren’t going to rush kisses in closets or abandoned hallways. They had the chance to take their time. To savor it. 

“You’re right,” Monty murmured, and Miller grinned. “We have plenty of time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *loud sigh* one day...


End file.
